Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree
by ecc309
Summary: Well, I thought I would write something for Christmas so here it is! Please enjoy! R&R!


Rosie's POV

"Come on Rosie!" Called my mother. "We're going to go see Santa we don't want to be late!" I grabbed my shoes and ran downstairs.

"Can you put my shoes on?" I asked my mommy. She sighed and bent down and put them on.

"There you go" she said standing up. "Lets go" we walked outside to the car and my mom buckled me in my car seat. We drove down the road and soon pulled into the Macy's and I bounced with excitement. I knew exactly what I wanted for Christmas.

My mom opened the door and unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me out of the car, and set me on the ground. She shut the door and I grabbed her hand and daddy's hand as we walked across the street into the building. It was a huge building all covered with Christmas decorations. I looked around in awe as we walked up to the line in front of Santa. We waited in line for about 15 minutes before I actually got up to him. He laughed and took a picture with the girl in front of me and then it was my turn. I let go of my parents hands and ran up to him. He smiled and picked me up.

"Well, hello little girl!" He said in a somewhat deep voice. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rosie!" I said after he picked me up and put me on his lap.

"Well, hello Rosie! And what do you want for Christmas?" He asked.

"I want the Beatles!" I smiled at him and he gave me a confused look.

"You want the Beatles?" He asked. I nodded my head excitedly. He frowned. "I'm afraid I can't do that" I frowned.

"Why not?" He sighed.

"Because.. It's just not possible" I suddenly was very sad and a small tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away. "Please don't cry Rosie" I tried to stifle my tears but it wasn't working very well. "Oh here" he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me. "I will try my best" I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh! Thank you Santa!" I jumped off of his lap and ran over to my parents.

"You're picture Rosie!" Said my mother shoving me back over and Santa chuckled. He picked me up again and the lady took a picture and my parents went over and picked one out. The lady printed it and handed it to them.

"Alright let's go, Rosie" said my father and I ran over and took his hand and we walked back out to the car. The drive home seemed shorter. When we got home we watched how the Grinch stole Christmas while we are and then I went to bed.

"Goodnight Rosie" my mother kissed my forehead and walked out.

"Goodnight love" my father did the same and turned out the light before he left. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I opened my eyes and shot up.

"It's Christmas!" I climbed out of my bed and ran into my parents room. "Mommy daddy! mommy daddy!" I climbed onto their big bed.

"Get up its Christmas!" I said bouncing up and down. My daddy groaned.

"Why don't you go look and see what you got we'll be out there soon." Said my mother. I jumped off their bed and ran into the living room and under the tree sat the Beatles! I froze in my place.

"It's about time!" Said John standing up. "Do you know how long we've been under this tree? Of course you don't but I can tell you it has been long" he stretched. I smiled and ran up to them as the other Beatles stood up.

"You're really here! Just like I asked!" I said clapping.

"Of course we're here" said George.

"That's what you told the big man you wanted, so here we are" said Ringo. I smiled and ran up and hugged him. He picked me up and hugged me back tight before setting me down and I ran over and hugged George's leg. Then I went over and Paul scooped me up and hugged me. Then he put me down and I ran up to hug John he grabbed me like he was going to pick me up but didn't, he just stopped me.

"Don't hug me" he said before he let go and I frowned. Then my parents walked out yawning.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what Santa brought me!" I said pointing at the Beatles.

"Yes, that's a very nice bike sweetie" said my mother. I frowned and Paul stepped over and there was a shiny new bike with training wheels and everything.

"After breakfast you and me can go outside and I will teach you how to ride" said my father excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be gear but I was referring to the Beatles!" I said pointing at them again. My parents frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Said my mother.

"I'm talking about the Beatles! John, Paul, George, and Ringo!" I said pointing at each one as I said there names and they did goofy stuff when I did. My parents gave each other worried looks and then just continued on with their what they were doing I shrugged and they Beatles shrugged back. We ate breakfast, opened presents, and then my dad, the Beatles, and me all went outside and my daddy taught me how to ride my bike with the Beatles cheering me on and I laughed at them. Whether my parents saw them or not, this was the best Christmas.

Epilogue

Rosie grew older and the Beatles always stayed with her. Her parents never saw them and she excepted that. She soon after that Christmas had a little brother and he could see the Beatles too. Even when she went to collage the Beatles came and her brother was sad to see all of them go. She lived happily ever after with the Beatles. THE END!


End file.
